Mycroft est MARIÉ ?
by sevmia
Summary: TRADUCTION de Wendymarlowe - "Il n'a jamais porté de bague avant. En tout cas je n'en ai jamais vu. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il porte une alliance ?" "C'est son anniversaire de mariage." John s'arrêta net. "Mycroft est marié ?"


**Disclaimer : **Harry Potter et Sherlock ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne fais aucun profit en publiant ici.

**Note : **Ceci est une traduction, l'auteur, _Wendymarlowe,_ m'a gentiment donné la permission de traduire sa fic. Si vous trouvez des erreurs, n'hésitez pas à m'en faire part :)

* * *

><p><strong>Mycroft est MARRIÉ ?<strong>

John savait qu'il avait acquis au moins un peu des talents d'observation de Sherlock, mais il aimait penser qu'il avait gardé son niveau de tact. C'est pourquoi, lorsqu'il remarqua la fine bague d'or autour du quatrième doigt de Mycroft, John évita avec tact de le mentionner jusqu'à ce que Sherlock réussisse à faire sortir son frère de 221b. Enfin, lui et Sherlock se retrouvèrent seuls.

-Sherlock.

John avait à peine attendu que la porte d'en bas soit fermée.

-Sherlock, il portait une bague.

Sherlock fredonna d'un air évasif :

-Oui, ça lui arrive.

-Il n'a jamais porté de bague avant. En tout cas je n'en ai jamais vu. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il porte une alliance ?

-C'est son anniversaire de mariage.

John s'arrêta net.

-Mycroft est _marié _?

-Était, répondit Sherlock. Son mari est mort… oh, ça fait presque sept ans maintenant. Il sort toujours sa vieille bague chaque année à leur anniversaire.

Pendant un instant, John eut l'impression de se débattre sous l'eau, comme si Sherlock et Mycroft, ainsi que le reste du monde, s'amusaient sur terre au-dessus de sa tête, et lui ne savait pas pourquoi il n'arrivait pas à respirer l'air comme eux tous.

-Je ne…

Il prit une plus grande inspiration.

-Mycroft est… était marié. Avec un autre homme. Pourquoi est-ce que je ne savais pas ça ?

-Techniquement, ils étaient juste pacsés, dit Sherlock d'un ton ennuyé sans lever les yeux de sa position sur le sofa. Et tu nous as rencontré Mycroft et moi seulement après la mort de son mari, donc tu n'as jamais eu besoin d'en avoir connaissance.

-Je…

John fixa son colocataire, puis se dirigea vers son fauteuil avant de s'y asseoir lourdement.

-Tu réalises qu'il est possible de vouloir avoir une information sur quelqu'un seulement parce que ça t'en donne une image plus complète, et pas parce que tu veux résoudre un crime, n'est-ce pas ?

-Évidemment.

Sherlock se redressa, posa ses coudes sur ses genoux anguleux, et le regarda finalement.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ?

-Déjà, comment s'appelait-il ? Quelque chose d'aussi étrange que Mycroft ou Sherlock ?

-Severus, en fait.

Le souffle de John le quitta d'une manière qui ressemblait à un rire.

-Wow.

-C'était un professeur, continua Sherlock. La plupart du temps, il habitait et travaillait dans un pensionnat pour élèves doués en Ecosse.

-Je dois admettre que je n'arrive pas à imaginer Mycroft craquer pour un professeur.

-Il n'était pas _simplement_ professeur, ajouta Sherlock avec un petit sourire en coin. Ou plutôt, devrais-je dire, il était professeur tout comme Mycroft occupe un poste mineur dans le gouvernement britannique.

John fronça des sourcils.

-Donc quoi… un génie politique ? Un mentor pour de futurs petits Mycrofts ?

-Seigneur, non, rien de ça.

-Un espion alors ?

Sherlock haussa des épaules.

-C'est ce que j'avais déduit, oui. Pas au service de Sa Majesté bien sûr, mais du bon côté en fin de compte.

_Bien sûr ?_ John le laissa passer.

-En fin de compte ? Il s'est fait tuer en action ?

Sherlock grogna.

-Morsure de serpent, si tu y crois. En tout cas, c'est ce que Mycroft m'a dit.

-Tu n'y crois pas.

-Depuis quand est-ce qu'on trouve des serpents venimeux en Ecosse, John ? Non, je n'y crois pas. Je pense que Severus s'est fait empoisonné par la personne qu'il espionnait. Mais on dirait une guerre froide secrète. Personne, pas même les gens de Mycroft, n'a pris position, ajouta-il en haussant une épaule. Crois-moi, j'ai vérifié. Mycroft a très bien pu tout inventer, pour ce que j'en sais.

-Je ne pense pas qu'il ferait ça, dit John en fronçant des sourcils. Mon dieu, je n'arrive simplement pas à penser que Mycroft soit _marié_. Ça n'est pas comme s'il pouvait parler de sa journée. Ou même savoir sur quel continent il allait être plus tard dans la semaine. Vivre avec toi, c'est déjà assez dur… il ferma la bouche avant de dire quelque chose qu'il regretterait plus tard, mais Sherlock semblait comprendre et s'en fichre.

-Severus était… différent, dit Sherlock en étirant ses longues jambes, chevilles croisées, s'adossant sur les coussins du canapé. Je ne le connaissais pas vraiment, mais de ce que j'ai vu, lui et Mycroft étaient bien assortis. Il pouvait presque lire son esprit, ce qui voulait dire qu'il y avait enfin quelqu'un d'autre que moi qui ne se laissait pas avoir par ses conneries.

John toussa de surprise.

-Sherlock ! Je crois que c'est la première fois que je t'entends jurer !

-Ça arrive plus souvent quand je suis à proximité de mon frère.

Ils restèrent un moment assis en silence. C'était vraiment étrange de penser Mycroft marié. Qu'il partage quelque chose d'aussi intime avec quelqu'un. Une pensée traversa l'esprit de John, à savoir à quel point un mariage avec Mycroft pouvait être « intime », et John secoua vivement la tête. _Une image mentale que je ne veux pas avoir. Jamais. _

-Alors pourquoi est-ce qu'il le cache ? demanda finalement John. Et dans ce cas, pourquoi est-ce qu'il porte la bague ?

Sherlock haussa des épaules.

-Pourquoi est-ce que les gens font des choses illogiques ? Sentiment, je suppose. Ils l'ont caché durant la plus grande partie de leur mariage. Je pense que les parents n'auraient pas été très impressionnés s'ils avaient découvert que le professeur de leurs enfants était gay. Et Mycroft avait toujours l'inquiétude de voir quelqu'un utiliser Severus contre lui.

-Mais il porte la bague maintenant ?

-Oui, une fois par an, dit Sherlock avec un bruit ennuyé. Pourquoi tu me demandes ça, John ? Tu sais que je suis nul avec ce genre de chose.

-Ok, oui c'est vrai.

-Ta curiosité est satisfaite pour le moment ?

-Je suppose, répondit John avant de se lever et de se rendre dans la cuisine. Du thé ?


End file.
